Oil and water
by Sea of drabbles
Summary: Here are some PruAus (or AusPru) drabbles, cause there isn't enough of those two on the Internet. All of them are in canonverse. Rated for one lemon and some material that may be sensitive to certain viewers. All PruAus/AusPru drabbles and oneshots will be posted here.
1. Pruaus drabbles

**A/N: Hello ^ ^ I haven't seen too much PruAus fanfiction, so I decided to contribute. Forgive me for any mistakes you might find in this story (This is only my second story, so please make flames constructive). Disclaimer** **\- I do not own anything except for this fanfic.**

1\. Appetite

Gilbert was a lover of many kinds of food, especially Austrian desserts made by said nation himself. Roderich used this to his advantage by bribing him with food whenever he wanted to persuade Gilbert to get off his lazy butt and actually do something.

"Gilbert!"

"Yes, Roddy?"

"Don't call me Roddy, and pick up these beer bottles that you left on my piano!"

"Pick them up yourself, specs. I never knew you were so lazy."

"Gilbert, if you expect me to bake that _Dobos Torte_ for you today, you will have to clean up your own messes."

"Fine specs...you lazy priss."

"Gilbert!"

"Ok, ok!"

2\. Fighting

Austria glared angrily at Prussia, who had a scowl on his face.

"Look what you've done to my piano, you moron!" He was furious that Prussia had gone that far in trying to provoke him.

Prussia shot back, "I didn't break those stupid strings, Gilbird did! And it's just a stupid piano. You can repair it, right?"

"It's not a 'stupid' piano, it's my most prized possession! Not that an uncultured idiot like you would know that." Austria would have to wait for a whole day to get those strings fixed, since the mail process was very slow in his country at that time.

"You waste all your time playing it, anyways. Maybe it's a good thing that it's broken and for once you can get a reality check!" Although Prussia may have looked angry, he was actually amused at the aristocrat's sense of protection over the piano. His scowl began to turn into a smirk, which grew and grew until Austria noticed it.

"Prussia?"

"What, priss?"

"Get out."

"But it was just a jo-"

"I said. Get. Out."

"Roderich-"

"Leave!"

Prussia turned around and sulkily left, slamming the door behind him. Austria sighed. If he tried to remember all the fights that he and Prussia ever had, his mind would probably turn into dust.

3\. Glass

Roderich was like glass to Gilbert. He was beautiful, clear minded, delicate looking, but strong. Hell, maybe even stronger than him-although he would always be more awesome, of course.

Gilbert was like glass to Roderich. He was pale, easy to see through, beautiful, and easily broken. If you dropped him or mistreated him, he would shatter. Just like the beer bottles that he often donned at the end of a long day.

They were glass to each other, and both of them a little broken (though Gilbert was more so than Roderich). As they made contact, the other's shards would slice through their figurative skin. Together, they suffered, lived, and loved like two glass figurines forever melded into an embrace.

4\. Amateur

The notes resounding from the piano, if they could even be called that, formed into a cacophony of what was supposed to be a melody.

"Try again, Gilbert."

"But I've already tried like a thousand times!"

"Try harder. And this time, cross your thumb _under_ the rest of your hand, instead of moving your entire hand!"

"That's too hard. It hurts my awesome hand, and that's not cool."

"Do you really want to learn how to play? Why do you want to learn anyway, again?"

"I-I-I um...I wanted to be wi...n-none of your business, specs! I just want to!"

*sigh* "Fine, after this you may take a break."

"Taking a break now sounds better..."

"Gilbert...Gilbert, stop. GIL-mmphhpm!"

5\. Cloud

"Roddy?"

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"What does that cloud look like to you?"

"That's not a question I wish to answer."

"It looks like Scandinavia."

"Yes..."

"Do you know what else it looks like?"

"...Gilbert, if I hear another word come out of your mouth that has anything to do with that cloud, I will get up and leave."

"...You dirty minded priss. I was talking about something else."

"...never mind what I was saying, then. Except the part about getting up and leaving."

6\. Fire

He spotted it in those crimson eyes that were so close to his own. He focused on it as he heard the battle raging all around him, sounds of war and despair and pain surrounding him.

Bodies dropped to the ground, drawing their last breaths as he fought for himself and his people, but the only thing he saw was the burning flames flickering in Prussia's eyes as he tightened his hold on him and whispered, close to his ear, "Silesia is mine, and mine _alone._ "

7\. Ignorant

Sometimes, Roderich wondered how Gilbert could be so ignorant of the simplest facts and smallest procedures. For example, he couldn't tie a tie (practically unforgivable in Roderich's opinion) and he didn't even know what a chord was when he was first being taught by Roderich to play the piano. Of course, none of his other "students" (his previous partners) knew what that was before he started teaching them either, but...

Gilbert eyed Roderich, an embarrassed look on his face. His tie was horribly mangled, knots placed in random places and the collar of his shirt not even overlapping the part around his neck. "Uh...specs?"

Roderich had to suppress laughter at the sight of his tie so badly knotted.

"Specs..."

"Y-yes Gilbert?"

"U-um...can you...ahem...help me? Please?"

Roderich strolled over to him, a small smirk on his face.

Gilbert flushed and mumbled, "Ties are so unawesome..."

He proceeded to unknot each of the knots and to tie the tie around his neck correctly, straightening it and stepping back.

"You look quite nice in the tie, Gilbert."

Gilbert felt a blush grace his cheeks and unusually for him, shyly nodded. "T-thanks...I guess."

"You're welcome, you idiot." Roderich couldn't resist saying.

8\. Childhood

Teutonic Knights sheathed his sword and wrapped his white cloak around his little body. He glared at the violet eyed boy standing in front of him.

"Get out of my way, prissy pants."

The boy merely gave him an imperious look. "You're so rude, I'm not sure if I want to."

Teutonic Knights growled and ran at the boy, attempting to shove him out of the way. He easily sidestepped him and said, "Can't you just ask politely?"

He once again glared at the boy. "You should learn to move aside when the Teutonic order comes through your land. If you don't, you'll get hurt."

"I don't intend to move until you can prove that you have some semblance of respect towards others. You're just a child yourself, what can you do?"

"Tell me your name, and I might spare you."

"My name is Austria."

"And my name is the Teutonic Knight Order."

Teutonic Knights suddenly thought of something that he needed. "Hey, Austria?"

The other boy glanced at him and asked warily, surprised by his change of tone, "What?"

He paused, wondering if he should go on with his idea, and said slowly, "Do you know anyone who needs protection or a knight or something?"

Austria replied, "I do...but why?"

Teutonic Knights looked a little sheepish. He said, "I need to serve someone because I'm a knight. If I don't serve someone, then I won't technically be one, and I won't let that happen. So..."

"Yes?"

"Couldibeyourknight?" He asked in a rush.

Austria looked perplexedly at him. "I suppose...as long as you don't act so rudely towards me as you did just now.

Teutonic Knights smiled at him for the first time. He walked up to him, kneeled, and took his hand. Austria was about to ask what he was doing when he kissed the hand. He looked down at Teutonic Knights with wide eyes and a blush covering his face.

Teutonic Knights, also blushing slightly, took the hand he had just touched his lips to and led Austria to where his army was parked. He said on the way, "When knights are pledged to a lord, they stay with the lord forever and protect them. That's what I'll do with you. As long as I'm there, you'll have nothing to fear- I promise."

9\. Devout

Prussia used to be a very religious nation, back when he was the Teutonic Knight Order. After all, that's why his Knights existed- to fight on the behalf of Christians and to aid them while traveling to the Holy Land. That being said, he knew that according to the bible, homosexuality was technically a sin.

When he started to notice new feelings for Austria bubble up in his emotional pot, he was afraid. At first, he didn't know what he was feeling, and was scared because of that, but then he knew it and became even more frightened. For a long time, he prayed for the emotions to leave him and for God to allow him to remedy what he had done without having to be punished by loving another male.

Then one day, he received a vision of some sort. In his vision, God spoke to him and told him that he had nothing to be afraid of. He could keep his love for Austria. Teutonic Knights was overjoyed, and soon after, he changed his name. He was nowhere near as devout as before, but he still remembers that the love he felt for Austria outweighed his desire to live purely by the book.

10\. Dominant

In bed, Roderich is the dominant one. This comes as a surprise to many people, given Gilbert and his natures, but when they first did it and Gilbert indignantly wondered how the hell Roderich was on top, they decided to find out what they were in bed by taking an online quiz.

The quiz listed Roderich as a opportunist seme ("Hey! I'm not clueless!") and Gilbert as a badass uke ("I put the 'badass' in that!" "You're still a uke." "Shut up!").

Gilbert refused to believe that he was a uke, so Roderich challenged him to top in bed the next time they had sex. Gilbert, surprisingly, was able to top, but in the end, Roderich wouldn't allow that and they finished with Roderich being the seme again. Gilbert was still unsatisfied, so they switched very often, depending on who initiated the act itself.


	2. Random oneshot

PruAus oneshot

Gilbert grinned maniacally as a red liquid splattered Roderich's neck and stained his fine, indigo tailcoat a dark maroon. He watched his eyes go wide in surprise, looking at him with obvious betrayal and anger mixed with a bitter guilt. He had wanted to do this for so long, and finally he had gotten a chance to show Roderich how terrible he could be, how vicious and cruel his mind could be. And now, Roderich stared at him, violets hazed over with shock and ready to kill.

"Gilbert...how could you?" He mumbled in disbelief. He was just standing there, doing the only thing he could do: glare at him.

Gilbert snickered. "Kesesesese~ you should see the look on your face. You look like I've just stabbed you or something."

Roderich huffed at him, furious but concentrating it in his glare instead of smacking Gilbert in the face like he felt like doing _._ "You knew that coat was the one I valued most! I've had it since Italy lived here, and you had to go ahead and splatter paint on it like the fool you are!" Pausing for a second, he added a question for Gilbert to answer. "And why are you here with a bucket of red paint anyways?!"

Gilbert smirked at him. "I just wanted to see your reaction when your coat gets ruined. And it was _so_ worth it."

Actually, that wasn't the whole story. He had decided to spill paint all over Roderich's coat because he knew that Roderich would complain and possibly take it off. As soon as he took that article of clothing off, Gilbert planned for the rest of the clothing to come off, too.

He moved closer to Roderich, wrapping an arm around his waist. "And besides, why would you complain when the awesome me does anything to you? If anything, you should be praising my awesomeness instead of getting worked up over a tiny stain on your coat."

Roderich fought to keep the blush off his face as Gilbert tightened his arm around him, pulling him closer to his chest. He pushed against it, fighting to keep a distance between them. "That 'tiny stain' was nowhere near tiny! And your so called awesomeness does not excuse you from this!"

Gilbert frowned at that and ran his fingers along Roderich's chin edge, making him unable to hide his blush anymore. At the same time, he pulled Roderich persistently to his chest, ignoring the resisting hands and stuttering words coming from him. He pulled his chin up, looked into his eyes for a single moment, and slowly began to guide Roderich's mouth towards his own.

Roderich almost yanked his head back. He strained and gritted his teeth, pushing his head away from Gilbert's waiting lips. "This isn't something you can just fix with a kiss, Gilbert. That coat meant a lot to me, and you still had to go and damage it to 'see my reaction'."

Gilbert's eyes darkened at the words he spoke. "You know, Roderich...sometimes I wonder if you care more about your possessions than about me. You play your piano all the time, and you strut around with that coat like you've had it all your life. What do you really want?"

Hearing those words made Roderich snarl. "Gilbert, there's a line that you can't cross, and that line is damaging my possessions for the fun of it. Either you can respect me and my property, or you can leave."

Inwardly, Gilbert was nervous. This was _not_ the way he had planned this.

"Roderich, I'm sorry."

"Choose!"

"Fine. I pick you."

"Good. Then from now on, you will listen to what I just said. Okay?"

"Okay, specs, you've made your point. Now, shall we go on with what we were doing?" Gilbert's smirk returned and he wrapped his other arm around the Austrian in an embrace.

Roderich gave him a small smile, and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. Gilbert crushed his lips into his and opened his mouth, tracing his tongue around the fine edges of Roderich's bow shaped lips. Roderich willingly opened his mouth and his tongue darted out to reach the other's, like a couple running to each other after a long separation to embrace. Together, their tongues swirled around each other and ran up against their lips, sending saliva down them. Gilbert then broke apart from their heated kiss and picked up Roderich, carrying him to the bedroom.

Roderich flushed and shouted, "Put me down! I'm not prepared for this!"

Gilbert smirked down at his lover, eyes bright with anticipation. "Then, we'll just have to go slow, won't we?"

A silent glare was his answer.

Gilbert lay Roderich down to the bed and pinned his wrists, grinning in a self satisfied way. He brought his mouth close to Roderich's ear and whispered to him, "Oh, and you need to remove that coat of yours now."

Roderich saw the merits of that, and removed his coat, tossing it to the floor. Soon after, other clothes joined it and neither of them were seen for the rest of the day or the morning after it.

 **A/N: Funny how stories just seem to take a life of their own, isn't it?**


	3. Songfic drabbles

**A/N: These particular drabbles happen to be songfics picked by my iPhone's shuffle feature. Enjoy! Or don't, depending on how good you think they are.**

1\. The Hanging Tree- Hunger Games arrangement

Roderich watched, half mad with anger and sadness as Gilbert was dragged, kicking and screaming to the platform where a noose tied to a tree was waiting. He heard him yell that he hadn't been the one to kill Elizaveta, whoever it was. The executioners paid no attention to his attempts to explain, and merely went on with their jobs, eyes glassy. At the last second, when he looked directly into Roderich's eyes for one last glance, he said it in his eyes. _Come back later, and wear a necklace of rope with me, if only to escape this horrible world._ Roderich took it to heart.

Later, when they came to take the body away, they found not one, but two corpses hanging side by side, identically positioned. Their hands were linked, and they shared peaceful smiles, eyes staring into eternal oblivion.

2\. Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day

Prussia had walked a lonely road for most of his life, fighting off enemies only for the sake of his God when he was a child. No alliances, no marriages made, not even political ones. He would have wished for it to stay that way, if not for one nation he had met during his days as the Teutonic Knights. Austria. Since then, he has reserved his heart for him, and only him. He might as well as thrown it away, though. Austria cared less for him than he would for a broken string on his piano.

3\. I Will Not Bow- Breaking Benjamin

Prussia was relentless in his will to survive. He conquered, ruled with an iron fist, and showed no mercy to his enemies. Many people thought he acted this way because he was arrogant or brutal. Not so. He only did it because he was frightened, so frightened of falling and dying. During his dissolution, he still pushed forward, was still able to cling to life, even if only out of desperation. Even Austria had to respect that.

4\. I can't decide (we're going on a ride)- Scissor Sisters

Even though he was bloody, covered in dirt, and forced to sit on the ground, hands supporting him, Austria still glared at Prussia with iron daggers, even though he knew it probably wouldn't do much good or even intimidate him.

Prussia grinned at him in a self satisfied, almost psychotic way. "So, Little Master."

He snapped at him with all the ferocity he could muster. "What?"

Prussia simply condescendingly chuckled at his feeble attempt to assert some sort of aristocratic pride, something to vainly prove that he could still be considered an equal to the man towering over him, sword at his throat. "You are on the ground, obviously beaten with a sword at your throat, and you still think you _can dare to snap at me like that, Little Master?"_ his eyes narrowing and voice hissing out the last few words.

Austria simply held his head up, eyes defying any trace of humility.

Prussia cackled, quite unlike his usual laugh, and started to walk around Austria, circling like a vulture about to tear at a carcass. Austria remained in the same stiff position, not even twisting around to look at him.

On his second or third circle, Prussia whispered these words to Austria.

 _"I can't decide, whether you should live..._ _or die_ _."_

5\. 21 Guns- Green Day

Prussia sobbed uncharacteristically as he beheld the huge battlefield, stretching far and wide with the bodies of so many dead Prussian soldiers. He couldn't take it anymore. After the death of his human lover and guide, Old Fritz, he had become emotionally unstable, often going out and drinking when he should be helping his men fight. He started to wonder more frequently, was all of this death and misery worth it? Just for a few pieces of that damned aristocrat's land? Furthermore, he knew that he had feelings for Austria as well as he had for Fritz. If he went on with battling Austria, he knew that the already weakening empire would collapse and die, just as his beloved brother Holy Rome had. And this time, there would be no bringing back him as he had with Holy Rome.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn around because he already knew who it was. Austria stood by his side, standing with that stoic posture that he always had and a pitying look in his violet orbs. He stood for a long time.

Finally, when it was clear that Prussia would not talk to him first, he sat down and put his arms around Prussia. Prussia practically snapped his neck around looking at him. He was met with an unusually soft gaze from the pianist.

Austria pulled him to his chest and murmured, "It's alright to cry."

Not caring about the fact that they were supposed to be enemies, or about the fact that he already had tear trails on his cheeks, Prussia accepted his embrace without question and buried his face into Austria's soon to be ruined coat, crying softly.

 **A/N: Historical inaccuracies abound.**


	4. Hetalia kink meme deanon

**A/N: This fanfic is a deanon of the APH Kink Meme. Links are here:** . ?thread=514014427#cmt514014427

. ?thread=514014683#cmt514014683

 **Okay, this site messed up the links. I'm not sure what to do with them now, but I'll keep them there in case they can be fixed somehow in the future.**

"Roddy? Specs? Speeeecs." Gilbert lay the back of his head down on the piano and caused the keys to press down, interrupting Roderich's delicate playing with a harsh mishmashing of sound.

Roderich jerked his fingers from their position near Gilbert's head and gave him a look beyond irritation. He fixed a glare onto Gilbert's hair, willing it to burn through his brain if it would only make him less annoying for once. "If you keep interrupting my music, then I will just have to play for a longer time. Why don't you go get drunk with your friends or something similar?"

Gilbert merely turned his head up from his current position, tilting it back to look at Roderich, and frowned at him. "I already told you, specs. Franny's out fricking with Eyebrows somewhere, and Tony's getting it on with Romano at his house. We're the only one not...doing anything, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows at Roderich and made the latter grit his teeth and pray for Elizaveta to burst into the room like she always did, giving Gilbert a well-deserved thunk on the head with her frying pan of doom.

Roderich stared at Gilbert for a moment, glaring at him with a violent twinge of anger and a scowl that would bring envy to Romano's face. Then, the expression melted from him quite suddenly. He appeared to regain his composure and stiffen his expression to the default "prissy stick-up-the-ass prinzessin" look, as Gilbert liked to call it. He abruptly turned away from Gilbert and started to play on the lower notes of the piano. His face betrayed no emotion, but the dark notes he was playing was delivering all the anger he needed to show.

Gilbert was a little stunned at the vibrations of the notes traveling through the chamber of the piano and up into his head. It sort of hurt, but it also felt sort of...nice. Like a vibrating massage or something to that effect. Although Roderich had his face turned away from him, he could see his growing surprise as Gilbert made no move to get off the piano. He snickered inwardly as he astonished him even more by making his face relax and go into a lazy smirk. The kind that usually accompanied...well...excitement. Of the sexual nature.

Roderich had seen that look often enough during his multiple marriages, on almost all the faces he had gazed upon as they hovered above or below his own. The recognition of it made his fingers slow down from their frenzied note dancing and come to a gradual stop, eventually decreasing down to a single G sharp. Gilbert remained in the same position he was lying in, the smirk growing until it became the single highlight of his face, a trigger for the sudden tightness in Roderich's pants and his now audible breathing, which was starting to catch in his throat.

Gilbert upped it by reaching out a black-gloved hand, grasping Roderich's cravat and pulling it closer to him, dragging the nation along for the ride. He rolled over on the piano, provoking more dissonance of sound, and brought his face within two inches of Roderich's, watching the aristocrat's face for further signs of emotion. He witnessed a blooming of pink break out on his face and a widening of violet eyes that made him chuckle, much to the Little Master's discontent.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, noting little details about the other's face (lips parted in just the right way, crimson eyes narrowing in jest (something which the aristocrat didn't take lightly)). Then, Roderich moved suddenly.

A zooming in of his face, the soft feeling of lips being pressed to his, Gilbert was taken by surprise when Roderich got up from his seat at the piano, pushed Gilbert to the ground next to it, and proceeded to pin him by pressing a palm firmly into the center of his chest, effectively knocking the breath out of him as a bonus. Gilbert was still clutching at his cravat, but his face showed surprise as Roderich squirmed his tongue around Gilbert's lips, pressing at them in an effort to find an opening.

Gilbert was much confused by this new development. He also felt a strange pressure in his lower...area and his face begin to get unusually warm. He was taught about this when he was younger...what was it called again? Arousal? Lust?

With that memory came another. He saw a warrior, standing tall above him, looking down at his puzzled face as he asked why he felt so strange when he saw the new nation, the one with the prissy attitude, take off his clothes and swim with nothing on, his little body fighting to travel upstream a river. The warrior had given him a disgusted look, then slapped him, calling him a "filthy demon," despite him not knowing what he had done. He then proceeded to explain that the strange feeling was a sin against God and all that was pure and holy and good. He made him promise that he would never mention such a "disgusting" thing again.

Gilbert still had no idea what the strange feeling really was though, and he knew he would be punished again if he spoke of it. So that's why he hid his true feelings towards the Little Master. He tormented and teased him all the time, in an attempt to rid himself of it, but it only served to fuel it more, making it burn inside his very being.

Of course, he hadn't stayed ignorant for long. His new friend France had been more than willing to explain everything, even to give a demonstration (England had been quite unwilling to comply, so he couldn't). What he lacked was experience. He had never actually performed the act itself, despite his frequent bragging and prompting by Franny. Once he learned what he was supposed to do, he immediately resolved to save himself for Roderich, him being the only person to evoke such in him. Visits to Roddy's became ever more frequent, and attempts to hint as his attraction became more blatant. This, however, was the farthest they had gone.

Roderich felt the pressure become increasingly hard to bear, its evidence clearly visible in the tent that was present underneath his pant front. He at last managed to find a gap in between the other nation's lips, his tongue methodically slipping inside the dark warmth and moist environment. He patted the other nation's tongue with his own, coaxing it to dance with his. Gilbert lay there unmovingly, and his tongue mirrored him, lying limply on the floor of his mouth.

Roderich drew his tongue out of Gilbert's mouth, Gilbert's lips remaining parted. He stared up at the nation pinning him, eyes hazed with pleasure but confused. Roderich wasn't expecting that reaction. He looked back at Gilbert, eyebrows furrowed. Why would he be making that face? Hadn't he made it perfectly clear that he had some level of attraction to Gilbert, as Gilbert seemed to have displayed to him during their many meetings at his house? Or...did Gilbert not return his feelings? He was so sure about it though! He thought that there was no way that he could be getting mixed signals!

Roderich slowly withdrew himself from Gilbert's grasp, eyes still locked with his. Gilbert momentarily felt a rush of panic.

"Gilbert... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Gilbert felt a pang of devastation as he looked into Roderich's eyes, guilt heavily clouding their depths. "R-Roddy... I don't know..."

Roderich immediately smelt something fishy (and he hated fishes). "What don't you know, Gilbert?" He prodded, even though he had a growing suspicion of what it was. The idea of it brought a rare and growing smirk to his mind.

Gilbert blushed (something just as rare as Roderich's smirks, and both were taking place in the same situation) and mumbled something that brought the smirk to Roderich's face.

"I-I don't know how to do this. I'm...a virgin." Gilbert said the last couple of words extremely quietly, which was unlike him.

Roderich lowered himself to snicker a little bit, bringing an even brighter flush to Gilbert's face. "It's not my fault! My leaders...my people... Catholicism..." He rambled about religion and the sin of homosexuality and the sin of lust in general as a defense for his lack of sexual experience.

Roderich's smirk disappeared and he frowned as Gilbert talked about how he was punished for showing any sign of desire or want because of his people's religious mantra "Abandon all worldly desires" or something like that. He gently prodded Gilbert in the chest to get him to stop talking. After doing this a couple of times, Gilbert finally shut up, settling for staring at Roderich longingly and pleadingly.

Roderich murmured, "Do you really believe in what you've been talking about just now?"

Gilbert tried to say he didn't know, but the words died in his throat. He already knew the answer to that question, but he couldn't say it out loud for some reason.

Nonetheless, Roderich understood. He lowered his head to Gilbert's ear and gave him a breathy, lust-filled whisper. "I'll make love to you, and I promise you'll like it." Gilbert shivered and the tent in his pants grew harder to the touch.

Roderich hooked one of his fingers into the edge of Gilbert's button down and pulled at it expertly. The buttons came undone, exposing his collarbone. Roderich sucked at it, turning the skin red against the pale white and licked it soothingly. Gilbert hitched a breath and leaned his head back slightly. Then, he felt the fabric slipping off of him and over his head and shoulders. He saw his bare, pale chest exposed to Roderich's burning gaze and flushed when Roderich put his right hand on the place directly above his heart.

Roderich could feel it pumping, making the blood of his land and people flow through his veins, which symbolized something else. He was not sure how it exactly worked, but he knew that if his vital regions were Silesia, then Gilbert's... body parts probably represented parts of his realm too. He traced the slight curve of Gilbert's muscular midriff down to the line where his pants were blocking him. Gilbert shuddered at his touch, throughly ashamed of himself. Roderich hadn't even seen all of him yet, but he was feeling like this. He felt Roderich's gaze on his stomach shift to his eyes and reluctantly looked at him. Oh- he'd been squeezing his eyes shut. Nice. He internally groaned at himself, both in exasperation and pleasure.

"Gilbert."

"...yes?"

"May I?" Roderich looked at him expectantly. He thought about refusing, but only for a second. After all, this is what he had wanted, right? These visits to spec's mansion were to achieve this result, correct?

He knew deep inside him that it was something more, though. He just wasn't ready to let it out yet.

Gilbert hesitated for a quick second, then nodded his approval.

Roderich proceeded to pull his pants and boxers down and off, grasping both the garments at the same time. He eased them away from Gilbert's ankles and feet, noting how... well, not exactly delicate but slender looking Gilbert's calves were. And smooth too. The thought brought a tiny blush to his face, complementing the lustful look he was getting in his eyes. After he had tossed the clothing aside, he directed his eyes to Gilbert himself.

Gilbert was looking at him with a flush on his face, unconciously closing his thighs together and spreading the rest of his legs out, like how Elizaveta used to when they were married and about to start. He pushed the thought away. Elizaveta wasn't his wife anymore and they were only close friends. Gilbert, on the other hand...

Gilbert was different from her. Even when they were married, he had only had a simple physical attraction to her, notwithstanding the more complex familial bond they had. Gilbert aroused more complex feelings in him, but those definitely weren't platonic. They were how he would expect a bond with a real lover to be... Would he consider Gilbert a lover? He pondered the question. Yes. Gilbert was a lover, and hopefully, he would be only Roderich's lover. Roderich looked down at himself and realized that he was still fully dressed, despite the wrinkles in his clothing. He began to undress himself when he heard Gilbert address him.

"Wait."

Roderich stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

Gilbert looked a little embarrassed. He looked away slightly and coughed on purpose. "Could...could I undress you?"

Roderich was a little amused by his request. He smirked at Gilbert, who looked down with a blush, and scooted closer to him, placing himself in Gilbert's completely naked lap. Gilbert let out a short startled noise and flushed heavily as he felt his erection press into Roddy's bottom. Roderich repositioned himself on his lap, deliberately grinding into Gilbert's vital regions while the other nation let out an unexpected mewl at the contact. He heard Gilbert try to stifle the sound, but he wanted more of it, so he full out grinded against Gilbert, enjoying the heavy breaths and small noises he heard from him. Gilbert retaliated by yanking off Roderich's tailcoat and shirt in an undignified fashion, carelessly tossing them on top of his discarded shirt and pants. He then began to work with Roderich's pant fly, hearing the satisfying unzipping noise and feeling the fabric give way to his unrestrained erection. The boxers and pants came off, and both of them were stark naked.

Gilbert, unused to the situation, imitated a tomato as he could now feel Roderich's cheeks rubbing against his fully erect shaft. He wasn't sure what to do, so he was a little relieved, albeit disappointed, when Roderich got off his lap and turned around, crouching at the place where he was sitting moments before. Gilbert felt his face heat up even more as Roderich inspected his erection hungrily. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, making Gilbert gasp a little. Gilbert then had the strange pleasure of seeing Roderich pull his head forward, drop his head down, and give the slit at the end of his cock the gentlest of licks. That lick, subtle as it may have been, sent flames of pleasure burning in all the nerve centers of the very top of his erection. His ecstasy multiplied as Roderich bent down ever so slightly further and kissed it softly, his lips just barely brushing the sensitive area. His legs tensed a little and if it was possible, he suspected that his shaft had hardened even more than it already had.

Roderich then brought his whole tongue down, swirling it around the whole tip, making shudders of pleasure run down his cock and travel up and down his spine. He was unable to restrain himself anymore at this point and let out an almost silent moan. Roderich heard it and looked up at him, hand still gripping the length that at this time had started to produce a few drops of precum covering the very top. He narrowed his eyes mischievously.

Before Gilbert had an instant to process the implications of this gesture, he felt himself being gripped with an insatiable pleasure. Roderich was moving his hand up and down his shaft, mouth covering the top part of it and tongue twisting violently around the covered part. Saliva dripped down his length, and he couldn't care less as he let out an agonized shriek, eroticity evident in its sound. Roderich stopped after a few seconds, and Gilbert was quick to look at him with a disbelieving expression, precum slowly intermingling with spit on his length and dripping down as one liquid. Roderich gave him another smirk (Gilbert was beginning to learn that Roderich plus smirk equals bad news) and swiftly pushed him down again. Gilbert yelped as he hit the cold floor, the iciness biting into his back. He began to glare half-playfully at Roderich when the latter climbed onto him, positioned his hole directly over Gilbert's shaft, and placed two of his fingers into his own mouth, sucking on them and adding a third after a moment.

Gilbert was unsure what he was doing. He knew where he was going with the...positioning, but not why he was sucking his fingers. It seemed like a strange thing to do in this situation.

"Ehh...Roddy?"

"..."

"Yes?"

"What's with the finger sucking? Is that supposed to do something?"

Roderich simply looked at him with a mockingly disdainful face. "Of course. Why would I be doing it otherwise? Because they taste so good?"

"No need to brag, priss...but why're you doing that? What's the point?"

"I'll show you the point." At that, Roderich began to lower his fingers, coated with saliva, from his mouth and to his lower regions. Gilbert watched, unsure of where this was going. He got his answer when Roderich pushed one finger into his anus, adding another after a moment and then finally adding the third one, stretching himself out in preparation for penetration from Gilbert's decidedly large asset. Gilbert looked on in wonder, watching Roderich's face flush as they locked eyes and he broke eye contact, instead preferring to focus on his labor.

Finally, after a while, Roderich extracted his fingers from his hole and placed his hands on Gilbert's, interlocking their fingers. Gilbert remained still, as he thought that it seemed fitting for the position Roderich was putting himself in. Roderich then slowly began to lower himself onto Gilbert, wincing a little when the rest of the shaft was pushed in beyond the tip. He managed to accommodate the whole thing, then sat down on Gilbert, face flushed and own erection hard. Gilbert remembered what Roddy had done for him, so he hesitantly reached out and grasped the aristocrat's own member, using one finger to massage the tip, as he assumed that it would feel good.

His assumption was shown to be correct as Roderich gasped, rubbing the tip of his length on Gilbert's hand and getting precum all over the other's digits. Gilbert recalled from a lesson taught by France that in intercourse, he was supposed to move while...uh, _in_ the other person, so he gently pushed into Roderich. Roderich twitched his legs in response, face going red. Gilbert knew he was doing the right thing, so he pulled out a little and thrust into Roderich again.

Roderich felt an insurmountable pleasure slowly spread throughout him, turning into ecstasy as Gilbert repeatedly thrusted into him and caused white liquid to seep out of the slit in his member. He tilted his head back and allowed the pleasure to overcome him, both him and Gilbert, as the latter felt that same primal pleasure wash him over, knocking away his former hesitance. He thrusted into Roderich with no restraint now, just pushing in and out, in and out, because it felt so right to him. The tightness gripping his cock, the ecstatic wails of his lover, the fact that this was his first time all egged him on to no end, leaving him with only that desire, that feeling that this was the only thing he wanted to do now, the only thing he would ever want to do from now on and through all eternity...

-Hours later-

Roderich lay on Gilbert's chest, a white liquid coating the front of his chest and mixed into Gilbert's hair, which is already so pale that it doesn't make much of a difference anyways. He looked into Gilbert's eyes and saw that sweet innocence, that pure desire still drifting through his eyes. He was surprised. Shouldn't that have been gone by now, with what they had done? Gilbert looked into Roderich's eyes and saw that vibrant violet, that strong and sweet color that rivals the intensity of his own eyes of crimson. For a fragile-looking aristocrat, he sure does have strong eyes. Slowly, they gravitate towards each other and share another kiss, this one soft and sweet and melting together like chocolate candy, their favorite flavor. Gilbert feels that deep feeling in his chest, the one that urges him to tell Roddy while he's here with him and right after their shared experience. Roderich feels that emotion in his chest too, the one telling him to tell Gilbert, right after they discovered each other and when he's still here embracing him, protecting him, liking him...loving?

Loving? It was pretty foreign to both of them, actually. Yes, both of them loved Elizaveta, but in a platonic way (no matter what Gilbert says about her being a psycho frying pan lady). Gilbert loved Ludwig, but that was platonic too (he wouldn't have it any other way!). Roderich used to think he loved the people he married before, but none of them could ever compare to what he had right now, that arrogant being that had a surprisingly sweet and childlike side to him, no matter what others might think. Loving him could be a viable possibility...no, it was too late for that. He had already fallen for him, if it wasn't obvious enough to his painfully oblivious mind. Gilbert had already made up his mind that he, in all probability, was in love with Roddy and had been for a pretty long time. He still felt the same as he did when he was a child, looking at that prissy little nation who wasn't like the others. He knew Roddy was special.

They might wonder about it for a little while more. Maybe they'll fight about it (less likely now). Maybe they'll deny, though halfheartedly. They both know that that won't change the feeling in their hearts, reserved only for each other, that romantic emotion that is specified to only one person. They know that love is only a breath away when they need it the most...and when it comes to annoy them with its prissiness or with its arrogant attitude.

 **A/N: The sap in that ending is real.**


End file.
